


Of Showers and Names

by Pilesshipper13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilesshipper13/pseuds/Pilesshipper13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a question for Dean. Well, a couple of questions, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Showers and Names

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally had this up on my tumblr, sweettoothedtrickster13, so I decided to put it here, just start to get into the groove of writing again. Feel free to drop in and send me a prompt or something!

Dean wakes up in the bunker, hearing the shower running. He grunts, closing his eyes and trying to catch a last few moments of sleep. Sighing when he realizes that his efforts are futile, the hunter opens his green eyes and swings his legs out of bed, stretching his arms and yawning. “Don’t you dare use all the hot water again, Cas,” Dean calls, his voice rough from sleep, as he walks past the bathroom. The other man had lost his Grace, and was now human. So Sam and Dean had taken him into the bunker- it wasn’t as if they had a lack of space.

“How did you know it was me, and not your brother,” Cas asks, and Dean leans against the wall next to the door.

“Sam’s normally out for a run when I wake up,” Dean explains, rubbing his chin. _Hmmm, I ought to shave,_ the hunter muses.

“If you’re so concerned with me using the hot water, why don’t we bathe together? It’s more efficient,” Cas says monotonously. Dean shakes his head. His angel hadn’t really gained any knowledge of being human when he had lost his Grace, unfortunately. _Woah. HIS angel? Where did that come from?_ Dean pushes the thought to the back of his mind and buries it before responding.

“Because, Cas, people don’t shower together.”

“And why not,” Cas asks, and Dean hears the squeak of the water turning off and some rustling. The man steps back from the door as Cas opens it, steam billowing out and shrouding his figure. Dean blinks; the way that the light was coming from the bathroom, just for a moment, it looked like Cas had a golden light around him- like some saints’ paintings in churches.

“Because we just don’t, Cas. Well, sometimes. If you’re in a relationship,” Dean clarifies, looking down and saying a quick prayer of thanks that he and Sam had managed to teach Cas how to tie a towel around his waist; before, there had been quite a few incidents involving a naked Cas, a sniggering Sam, and some objects thrown in the younger Winchester’s direction.

“Oh. Wouldn’t that be us, then,” Cas asks, tilting his head. Dean splutters, trying to find words, but those ice-blue eyes hadn’t lost any power since Cas became human.

“What? How,” Dean asks.

“Well, we are in a relationship of sorts, aren’t we? Me and you and Sam,” Cas inquires. “We hunt together, correct?”

“No, Cas, not like that. I mean a romantic or sexual relationship,” Dean responds.

Cas nods solemnly, taking a towel and rubbing his hair.

“Good. Glad we got that sorted out,” Dean says, slipping past Cas and taking a razor and some shaving cream, starting to lather the white stuff on his face. Cas watches with the same intensity he always has, and Dean ignores him. The hunter had gotten used to the former angel scrutinizing his every move.

“I think I ought to have a surname,” Cas says, and Dean glances at him in the mirror, starting to shave.

“Oh, yeah? Where did that come from,” Dean asks.

“Humans have them, do they not? And since I’m now human, I should,” Cas says simply. Dean hums, tapping the razor against the sink and continuing to shave.

“You make a good point. What last name do you want,” Dean asks.

“Well, I could always use Novak. That was Jimmy’s,” Cas muses. “And of course, there’s Winchester. But I think I would like to have the name Singer.” Dean’s hand slips, and he curses, watching the blood drip into the sink and swirl with the water. Cas steps forward and touches his fingers to Dean’s forehead- nothing happens, and Cas lowers his fingers as if remembering.

“Really? You want Bobby’s last name,” Dean questions.

“Yes, I think I would. He was like a father to you, was he not? And he had no children of his own. I think that he would like it if I, how do you say, carry on the family name,” Cas explains.

The man looked so serious, Dean would have burst out laughing if it were any other time, any other topic, any other person. Instead, he swallows, looking Cas in the eyes.

“Yeah, I think he would like it, too. Welcome to the bunker, Castiel Singer,” Dean smiles a little, extending his hand. Cas looks at it, taking his hand and shaking it.

“I’m happy to be here, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
